Boda teñida de azul
by spxilerwilliams
Summary: —¿Ese es nuestro marido y mujer? ::gruvia fluff/viñeta::


**o1**.

Las piernas le temblaban, se mordía el labio ansiosa, y no dejaba de sudar, tampoco de pasar sus ojos de un lado a otro. De verdad se sentía muy nerviosa y no era para menos, siendo que aquel día era demasiado especial.

Su vestido nuevo es blanco y los ribetes y encajes de hilo son de un azul opaco —como los ojos siempre prendidos de Gray—. Pese a que el corsé le aprisiona la cintura y le sube los pechos, Juvia se siente más feliz que nunca. El brillo en su rostro no disminuye, y las mejillas siempre pálidas están sonrojadas. Se siente un poco —muy— nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo está contenta e intenta disimularlo llevándose los panecillos de canela que Mirajane trajo a la boca, evitando que el glaseado de mora no se chorree cuando lo muerde desde el medio y no por los bordes.

Lucy entra por la puerta y la reprende al verla tan ansiosa devorándose los aperitivos que deberían estar guardados para el comienzo del banquete. Juvia asiente con vergüenza y atrae una servilleta que había sobre la cama, ahí frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, para limpiarse la boca. La rubia lanzó un suspiro y sacó una pintura de color mate suave para untarlo sobre los labios —irónicamente resecos— de la maga. Le ayuda a ponerse la redecilla en el cabello en forma de que quedará como un velado y le sonríe con autosuficiencia.

—¡Estás preciosa, Juvia! Gray seguro quedará prendado a ti con solo verte —

—¿S-Segura? Juvia no se siente muy segura…—Susurró ella, haciendo una mueca de angustia. Sí, estaba bastante guapa, pero ¿sería suficiente para complacer a Gray? —Hasta hace nada Juvia había estado jugueteando con su pelo, nerviosa y con mariposas comiéndole las entrañas. Pero ahora ha dejado de moverse y todavía tiene el dedo índice enredado en un mechón. Toda su atención está centrada en recordar como respirar y no parecer congestionada.

Cuando Lucy iba a responder, sintió como las campanas comenzaban a sonar y vio como Erza seguida de Levy y Meredy se asomaban por la puerta. Las tres iban vestidas de blanco con florecillas azules decorándole el cabello y llevaban canastas llenas de pétalos de rosas.

—Ya es la hora, ¿está Juvia lista?

La nombrado asintió y se dio una última mirada frente al espejo- Se alisó el vestido por duodécima vez esa tarde y se arregló el flequillo del pelo a su costado izquierdo para que no se viera tan desordenado.

—Juvia esta lista, Erza-San.

—Perfecto, Gajeel te espera en la entrada.

Juvia dio un último suspiro, miró a las chicas quienes les dedicaban sonrisas de apoyo y tomó un aire de valentía para salir de la habitación y adentrarse en la habitación contigua donde su futuro entero la esperaba.

—Luces bien —dice Gajeel y la toma del brazo—, ahora vamos. El idiota te está esperando en el altar.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas para revelar al mago de hielo, se dio cuenta de que no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado deseando esto hasta que paso.

Estaba segura de que él era la causa de sus risas, su alegría y ganas de seguir avanzando siempre. Gray Fullbuster era más que un hombre, él era su luz y esperanza, y por ello al verlo ahí luchando con la corbata apretada y el esmoquin que apenas y se lo dejaba respirar, Juvia eliminó todos sus nervios y sonrió como nunca.

Su boda comenzaba y se prometió a si misma que este sería el mejor día de su vida.

 **o2.**

—Juvia, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te me propusiste y yo…esto…te rechacé? —preguntó cuándo fue la hora de leer sus votos. Juvia le miró con confusión y asintió. ¿Por qué estaría recordando aquello ahora? — Bueno, fui un tonto aquel día, sí. ¡P-Pero no fue porque en ese momento no te tuviera cariño ni nada! Es solo que era yo quién quería proponerte matrimonio. —Gray hizo una pausa y miró hacia un lado avergonzado, buscando consuelo en Natsu, quién solo le levantó ambos pulgares en señal de ánimo. El devil slayer lanzó un suspiro y continuó. — Lo que quiero decir es que aquel día cuando te pedí tú mano habían muchas palabras que olvidé decirte…

—¿G-Gray-Sama…? —

—Juvia, todos nos están mirando, y no puedo asegurarte de que esto no es vergonzoso, pero debo ser claro ahora si quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Te amo, lo he hecho desde…bueno, quizás desde mucho antes de que la guerra invadiera Mognolia. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad no me cansaré de decirlo. Te amo hasta la última entraña de mi cuerpo. Has sido la luz que ha vuelto a darle sentido a mi vida y eso te hace ser, posiblemente, la chica y persona más importante de todas—Juvia podía sentir como sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder más que nunca y a su corazón ablandarse— Por eso te pido ahora que me aceptes como amigo, confidente y esposo para toda la vida. Y yo a cambio prometo darte felicidad eterna hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos.

—Gray-Sama…La felicidad no cabe en el corazón de Juvia…Juvia….¡Juvia está encantada de aceptarte como esposa!

—¿Ese es nuestro marido y mujer?

Juvia asintió con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas— Sí.


End file.
